Even In Death a warriors fan fiction
by hotaru2781
Summary: this is a warriors one shot song fic. it is based off of my other story, dark sun forest and vine. please comment!


**Hello. I have decided to finally make a song-fic. This one is based off of D,S,F,&V so those of you that read it should catch on. Also, the next chapter of said fan-fic is in the works. Unfortunately, I cannot find my notebook at the moment so I'm in a bit of a fix. No worries, though. As soon as I find it, I will set busily to work! Btw, "Even In Death" is by Evanescence, just for those of you who didn't know.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Even In Death" or the Warriors series. I wish…**

* * *

><p>Burntstar woke in the midst of Starclan, searching for one cat in particular. She padded around the rolling green hills while scenting the air for a gray tom. Finally, she caught Graybite's scent and bolted, following it closely.<p>

Bursting through a clump of ferns, the gray she-cat found her mate munching on a mouse with their daughter, Blacktooth. Smiling, Blacktooth stood.

"I'll leave you two alone." she stated simply. "It's good to see you, Burntstar." Blacktooth licked her mother's shoulder while she passed before pushing her way through the ferns.

Burntstar padded over to Graybite and settled next to him, pressing into his gray fur. "I thought I'd never see you again." she whispered lovingly into his ear.

"You found me, though. I'm happy to see you, my love." Graybite responded, purring happily.

Burntstar got a strange look on her face, "I can't believe you're gone. It doesn't feel like you are at all!"

_Give me a reason to believe that you're gone._

_I see your shadow so I know,_

_They're all wrong_

Graybite's purring ceased, "I know. I've noticed you visiting me a lot lately." He looked her in the eye, his amber gazed burning into her. "Is everything alright?"

Burntstar couldn't believe her ears, "No! Why would anything be alright? You're dead!"

_Moonlight on the soft brown earth,_

_It leads me to where you lay._

_They took you away from me_

_But now I'm taking you home._

Graybite rested his tail on her shoulder but she quickly sprang to her paws, "I don't need comfort! I need to be with you, always! I feel as if our love has died!" Burntstar yowled, her fluffy gray tail lashing.

Graybite blinked calmly, "Settle down, Burntstar. Our love hasn't died."

_I will stay forever here with you,_

_My love._

_The softly spoken words you gave me,_

_Even in death our love goes on._

Burntstar sighed and laid back down, "I keep thinking I see you, that I smell you and hear you." the gray she-cat admitted. "Some of the clan think I've lost it; think I'm crazy."

Graybite grew worried at this, "Don't let them get to you. You aren't crazy, I promise."

Burntstar glared at Graybite, "I shouldn't be thinking those things, Graybite. It's tearing me apart!"

Graybite, attempting again to place his tail on Burntstar's bristling shoulders, laid his tail gently down, "I think of you day and night. It's probably my fault that those occurrences are happening to you-"

"Don't blame yourself for my insanity. I know they're right…"

_Some say I'm crazy for my love,_

_Oh my love (my love)_

_But no bonds can hold me from your side,_

_Oh my love_

Burntstar turned to face Graybite, "You haven't left me, I know it. I can still hear your voice ringing in my head." Worry for his mate grew larger inside Graybite.

"Burntstar…"

_They don't know you can't leave me,_

_They don't hear you singing to me._

"Burntstar, calm down, please! You're scaring me, my love." Graybite finally confessed.

Burntstar's eyes beaded with tears, "…that's what the clan says to me…but I know they're wrong…"

_I will stay forever here with you,_

_My love._

_The softly spoken words you gave me._

_Even in death our love goes on._

Graybite licked her shoulder, "Burntstar, you aren't crazy. I just worry for you is all. You, of all cats, should know that."

A tear slid from Burntstar's eye, "I…I know." she whispered.

_And I can't love you,_

_Anymore than I do._

Graybite pressed hard against his mate, "I love you, so much. You have to know that I am **always** with you. And even though it doesn't seem like I'm there anymore, just sleep and I will find you somehow. I promise, Burntstar. I promise with all my heart."

Hearing this made the crystal clear tears fall. Burntstar purred, "You don't know how much that means to hear you say that. I know you're always with me because I can always feel you. But, dreams just aren't enough, anymore. I need the real thing. Not just a figment of my imagination longing for love. I need…want to die."

Graybite swatted at Burntstar's face with a sheathed paw, "I don't EVER want to hear you say that again. You will come to Starclan when Starclan calls you, not when you desire to die. Do you understand me?"

Burntstar, realizing that she had been utterly mouse-brained, nodded, "I understand I'm sorry." she turned her blue gaze on the Starclan tom, "I love you."

Graybite smiled, love filling his amber eyes, "I love you, too." he pressed against her and purred loudly.

_I will stay forever here with you,_

_My love._

_The softly spoken words you gave me,_

_Even in death our love goes on._

_And I can't love you,_

_Anymore than I do_

Burntstar woke and her eyes welled up with tears. "No…" suddenly she heard the voice of her mate. _"People die, but real love is forever."_


End file.
